


The trouble with Mind Readers

by Laura662



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura662/pseuds/Laura662
Summary: A mind reader is threatening to reveal Harry's biggest secret, but Harry has no idea what that could be.





	The trouble with Mind Readers

So Cecile wasn't the only mind reader in the city, good to know.

Half of team flash stood on the rooftop facing the rogue Meta in costume who was ranting and raving about good, evil, the lines between them. 

Harry, Cisco, Barry and Caitlin faced the mind reader, he knew their secret identities, knew everything about them. Barry could take him down in the blink of an eye but something held him back, didn't it always?

The Meta turned to face the team, “You” he said pointing a gloved finger at Harry. “You'll help me escape or I will tell everyone your deepest, darkest secret!”

“I don't have any secrets.” Harry responded in a puzzled tone.

“Not even you feelings for your team, one particular member of it?” the Meta asked smugly.

“What?” Harry asked and looked around. Barry shrugged.

“There's no use playing dumb Harrison Wells, even though you're not of this Earth I can see into your mind, see your love for your team mate.” The mind reading meta announced ominously. 

“Ramon?” Harry asked “But everyone knows I'm in love with Ramon.”

“Whaaaaat?” Barry responded

“Cisco knows I love him, right Ramon?” Harry said uncertainly

Cisco gaped at Harry. “No! No I did not! This is new infor- Why did you not mention this?!”

“I thought I was obvious, I mean it's clear from my actions that I love you.” Harry said.

“No! No it's not.” Cisco disagreed pacing the rooftop.

“Looking back it is kind of obvious.” Caitlin remarked.

Cisco span on his heel and pointed at her. “No, don't you start.”

“Well,” Barry said “Looking at it now-.”

Harry caught Cisco's eye and gestured at Barry. “Told ya.”

“No, you don't get to be all, told ya. You are just.. I mean... Why didn't you say something?!” Cisco whined.

“I thought it was obvious.” Harry snapped.

“And you thought we were just never going to bring it up? You thought I knew that you were in love with me and that I just...wasn't mentioning it?” Cisco's voice was higher now.

“Yes.” Harry replied shortly though a blush was beginning to colour his cheeks.

“I just broke up with Gypsy. Why would I-” Cisco started.

“Because you're out of my league and trying to spare my feelings.” Harry said quietly.

“Out of your league.” Cisco replied dubiously. “You're Harrison Wells, handsome, genius, millionaire, bad ass why do you think I'm out of your league?”

Harry looked over at Cisco and OK yeh, now that it had been pointed out Cisco could see how much warmth there was in that gaze was when it was on him. “You're Cisco Ramon, attractive, genius, superhero, much younger and probably straight so yeh, out. of. my. league.”

Barry looked at Caitlin, tonight had gotten awkward.

“Free me or all your secrets will be revealed!” The Meta shouted, they ignored him. 

Cisco huffed and held up his hand counting off points at he made them. “Number 1: genius cancels out genius, Number 2: same with handsome and attractive, Number 3: I'm going to say that bad ass millionaire is in this case equal to super hero, Number 4: the age difference is not a big deal to me and Number 5: I. am. not. straight.” Cisco glared at Harry.

“Aren't you?” Barry asked.

“I knew that.” Caitlin chirped, “It's on his facebook profile.”

Cisco threw his hands into the air. “Thank you.”

“So can we get back to fighting this Meta now?” Harry asked.

“Ohhhhhh no, no, I am breeching us somewhere quiet and we are going to talk about this!” Cisco stated glaring at Harry.

“Do we really have to, can't we both ignore it like we were doing before?” Harry sighed.

“I wasn't ignoring it before...I didn't know because you never mentioned it!” Cisco was getting irate now. 

“Does it matter?” Harry snapped back.

“Yes, because I love you too you idiot.”Cisco shouted.

Harry paused. “OK.”

“OK?” Cisco shrieked, “That's what I get...OK?”

“I mean OK, let's got somewhere quiet.” Harry explained.

Cisco opened a breech behind Harry. "You got this Flash?" He asked gesturing at the Meta.

“Yes.” Barry said uncertainly.

“Good.” Cisco turned to Harry but he had already disappeared through the breech. “I am going to kill that man.” Cisco said as he followed after him.

Barry ran their mind reader over to the cells then back to Caitlin. “What do you think?” he asked.

“I think that you and Iris will have a lot of competition for cutest couple on Team Flash come Monday.” Caitlin responded. “And I think that you owe Snart $20.”


End file.
